Finding Out
by mrstonystark0829
Summary: Finding out that Bella is having a half vampire baby was shocking for the Cullen Family, but what's Esme's reaction to all of it...


Finding Out

Esme's POV

I was in the middle of painting what was now, Edward's old bedroom, when I heard a cell phone start ringing. I looked towards the direction where it came from, and noticed it was in the direction of Carlisle's study room. I figured it was Dr. Snow or somebody at the hospital, and they needed Carlisle to come in. I instantly went back to painting, and my own little world, until I heard Carlisle say Edward. I stopped what I was doing and listened, I wanted to know what was going on. The rest of the conversation lasted for no more than five minutes. When Carlisle was no longer on the phone, I put down the paint before rushing into his study room. Before saying anything, Carlisle sensed my presence. "That was Edward." He spoke as he looked out the window. "So I heard." I said as I walked over to him. Just by telling how he was acting and all, something happened. However, I didn't like that idea because something could have happened to Edward, or worse Bella.

A couple of minutes had passed, and Carlisle hadn't said anything. I couldn't stand to not know what was going on with my children, but I could tell Carlisle was deep in his thoughts thinking. I let him think, while I looked out the window. Finally, Carlisle spoke. "Edward and Bella are coming home a few days early." He explained. My eyes looked up at him quickly before getting a worried expression on my face. "Is Bella and Edward okay? Did Bella get hurt? Carlisle what's wrong, why are they coming home early?"I asked, very concerned. "Esme just calm down, I'll tell you what is going on, and everything is going to be fine." Carlisle said as he pulled me into a hug. I looked up at him with a concerned look. "What's happening?" I asked. Carlisle walked me into out room, and sat me down on the bed. I still had a concerned/worried look on my face as I looked at him. "Esme, I don't know how it happened, but Bella's...um...pregnant." He spoke as he took a seat next to me. "What?" I said in a shocked voice. My mind was so confused and under shock. "She's pregnant." Carlisle repeated. "I hear you the first time." I kind of lashed out at him. I could tell that with my lashing out, Carlisle was completely shocked, since I has never lashed out at him, or anyone for that matter of fact. I said nothing more, as there was really nothing left for me to say.

We sat in silence for a good minute or so, before I moved out of Carlisle's arms, and turned away from him as I started to cry tearless sobs. Oh, how I wanted to cry actual tears, but I couldn't. Finding out that my daughter-in-law was going to be having a baby, with my son, who was in fact a vampire made me jealous, and wanting to have my own baby. As I took this news in, I started to think about my child, who I lost as a human. Oh how it still hurt me that I lost that precious baby boy. Just a few days old, and I lost him from some lung disease, or something. My own baby boy. The only reason why I stayed alive. I mean after running away from my abusive husband Charles, wishing to be away from this crazy thing called life was becoming an option to me. I came out of my flashback quickly, when I felt a hand touch my back. I didn't look, because I knew it was Carlisle. "Esme, Darling, please talk to me." He begged. I let out a sigh before nodding. "Fine, I will." I told him as I faced him once more. He didn't say anything as he moved closer to me to comfort me. I let him do as he pleased and buried my face into his chest, after he wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay Esme, let it out."He whispered. I was already trying to refrain from doing that, but when he said that, my emotions took over and I started crying tearless sobs once again. The crying went on a few minutes or so, and yet Carlisle just sat there comforting me and all. I could tell that me being like this caused pain for Carlisle.

Finally, when I could no longer cry and started feeling a little bit better, I looked back up at him. He looked down at me and I saw the pain slowly ease away from him. "Esme, Sweetheart, I'm sorry." He said. I shook my head in disagreement and said "You've got nothing to apologize for. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be-." Before I was able to finish, he put a finger to my lips. "No you shouldn't either. This is no one's fault." He spoke and moved a piece of hair out of my face. I let out a sigh and just hugged him. "I just let my emotions get the best of me." I explained. "and there's nothing wrong with that." He told me. I nodded in an understanding way before getting up from the bed. Carlisle got up after me and held my hand as we got out of our room. "So how's Bella?" I asked. "She's okay I guess. Freaking out I imagine." He told me. I just nodded and couldn't help but think of Bella. "Well they'll be home soon, so lets get ready." Carlisle explained. I looked up at him and said "Alright." I then went back to Edward's old room to finish my painting before cleaning up.

Knowing Edward and all, they would be back early tomorrow and I wanted to be ready. When I had everything put away, I went into Carlisle's study room to find Carlisle in doctor mode. I walked behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. I looked to see what he was doing; which I pretty much already knew what he was doing. "I don't get it." He mumbled. I started to massage his shoulders. "I know it doesn't right now, but soon it will. Like you told me, everything is going to be okay." He sighed and mumbled "I know." He then leaned back and slowly relaxed, getting out of his doctor mode. After a few minutes, I sat up against his desk, watching him. "Carlisle, Dear, I know you feel bad about not being able to give me a baby, but that's okay. Things happened for a reason, and plus our children make up for my loss for my baby boy, and wanting a baby." I spoke. He got up and stood in front of me, before taking my hands into his. "Esme, I love you so much." Was all he spoke before kissing me. He was passionate, yet a little deep with the kiss. With him doing this, it was helping me with still remaining calm and knowing it was all going to be just fine. "I love you too." I mumbled softly against his lips. We both smiled a small smile and stayed hold hands.

Just then, it hit me. I smiled a little more, and Carlisle noticed. "What Esme?" He asked. "We're going to be grandparents." I said. I wasn't beaming with excitement, and it wasn't because I wasn't excited, it's just I'm worried about Bella. He nodded and was seeming be acting the same reaction as me. There nothing we could do, except wait and see how this would turn out. Which I wasn't sure I could do...but I guess I would have to try.


End file.
